1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an improved shoe structure and, more particularly, is directed towards an improved shoe structure for a high heel shoe.
2. Description of Related Art
The ideal shoe design attempts to incorporate the following essential features: comfort, lightweight, stability, support, flexibility, cushioning and shock absorption. Lightweight is an essential feature since it facilitates movement and minimizes fatigue of the wearer. Stability and support are necessary to provide proper foot support and to prevent injuries to the wearer. Flexibility allows the foot of the wearer to easily bend and move, thereby increasing comfort and reducing fatigue. Shock absorption and cushioning not only enhance comfort, but protect the skeletal system from the adverse effects of the repeated impact forces encountered in walking, especially in hard heels. Fashion and style also influence the design of a shoe.
None of the prior shoe constructions have been able to successfully combine these features. Prior attempts have been unsuccessful largely because prior shoes have emphasized one of the above-noted features to the detriment of others. Furthermore these prior attempts to construct such a shoe have not only failed to consider the importance of industrialized construction, but have failed to consider fashion and style.
The problems enumerated above are particularly acute in high heel shoes and even more acute in women's dress high heel shoes wherein the shoe construction is further limited by size and space constraints as dictated by fashion. The need therefore exists for a shoe structure, particularly for a high heel shoe, which effectively provides shock absorption, cushions the foot of the wearer, provides support and stability to the heel and midfoot area of the foot and adequately accommodates the flexing of the forefoot of the wearer, while still satisfying the demands for comfort, fashion and style. Furthermore, the structure needs to lend itself to modern manufacturing methods.
One prior attempt to provide shock absorption in high heel shoes has been to provide a recess in the heel for receiving a heel pad. However, such construction fails to provide a strong lightweight structure for providing support to the arch and midfoot area of the foot. The construction of prior art shoes, therefore, renders the wearer vulnerable to injury and fatigue. Many prior art shoes utilize supports for the midfoot area which are constructed of metal and plastic, however, none of these prior art supports offer lightweight construction in combination with high strength. Furthermore, a smooth transition from the midfoot area to the forefoot area is generally not achieved, thereby decreasing comfort and stability.
Accordingly, it may be appreciated that prior art shoes, especially high heel shoes, are deficient in meeting optimum or even acceptable levels of weight, stability, support, shock absorption, cushioning, flexibility and comfort. The present invention has satisfied these criteria by providing a unique shoe structure having a lightweight, strong and stable support structure which incorporates a heel pad offering excellent shock absorption and having a smooth transition from the midfoot area to the forefoot area for a comfortable fashionable high heel shoe.